


The Hernst Milk Fic

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, smut weirdsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: im sorry!!!! it sucks and I copy pasted it so there may be an error somewhere! Based on the infamous milk fic!





	The Hernst Milk Fic

Ernst was kneeling in the bathtub, a towel under his knees and another under his hands, his head turned as he craned his neck to watch Hanschen working. The younger boy swirled the spoon around in the over-large bowl before tapping it against the rim and laying it on the counter. "You know it'll cool down a little once I get it in the bag, but is that good?" Hanschen bent over next to the tub so Ernst could slowly dip two fingers into the bowl, nodding once.

"It's fine."

 Hanschen nodded again, reaching out to stroke Ernst's hair before standing back up and returning to the sink, where all of the equipment was spread out. The hook was already hanging from the shower curtain so Hanschen could hang the bag as soon as it was full. "Go ahead and take the plug out, baby." His voice was soft, gentle. "And start with your fingers."

It was the gentlest of their "darker" interludes. No name-calling or hair pulling or punishments for noises of pain. It hurt enough on it's own, was degrading enough on it's own, Hanschen didn't need to add anything to that.

Hanschen felt a small tremor run through his body as he heard the soft moan coming from the bathtub, knew the other boy had just extracted the plug. He glanced up at the mirror, watching the boy set the glass plug on the edge of the tub next to the bottle of lubricant. Ernst picked up the bottle, desperate to fill himself as he opened it, dripping some of the lubricant onto his fingers and rubbing them. It was cold to the initial touch, but warmed up as his fingers moved.

"You're so fucking hot like that, baby," Hanschen purred, from the sink where the bag was nearly half full. "Now, go ahead."

 Ernst flushed warm from the compliment, his wrist sliding down along his waist, hipbone, the curve of his ass. And then his fingers were poised, resting against his entrance before pressing in. He was already loose from the plug so it was an easy intrusion. He didn't even bother with more lubricant before pressing a third finger in, moaning outright at the stretch. He started as he heard the click from Hanschen hanging the bag. "Already?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," the boy chided softly. "You can keep your fingers in for a second." He almost added a soft 'slut', but stopped himself. Hanschen leaned down, reaching for the bottle of lubricant, letting himself hover over Ernst for a moment, his breath tickling the back of the boy's neck. "Just think about everything I'll do after," he whispered before straightening back up and slicking lube across the tip of the nozzle and his own fingers. "Okay."

Ernst whined, but slowly pulled his fingers out anyway. He wasn't empty for longer than a few seconds, Hanschen's fingers immediately sliding over his opening before pressing in, then pulling out to press in the tip of the nozzle. "Breathe," he murmured, fingers running down the boy's spine. "I'm going to now, okay?"

"Wait," Ernst  choked out.

"I'm going to now," Hanschen repeated, voice a little harder this time. "You're fine." He kept his fingers running along the boy's spine as he loosened the clamp.

 Ernst bit his bottom lip, moaning as he felt the first rush of the warm milk sliding into his body. The beginning of the enema was always like Hanschen's fingers were now, smooth and soft almost. The cramps would come soon enough, but Hanschen's fingers would still be the same.

When they started, one of Ernst's hands flew up to his stomach and Hanschen stopped the flow without a word, letting the other boy massage his abdomen to ease the pain. "Just tell me."

"Okay," Ernst whispered, his hand still on his stomach. Hanschen loosed the clamp again and Ernst felt the warmth continuing to enter his body. He continued to try to massage away the dull ache of the cramps as he felt his stomach slowly begin to expand from the amount of liquid he'd taken. "Stop," he choked out again. He wasn't supposed to ask how much, but he was desperate to know. He'd felt like he'd taken half already, but he knew it was probably more like a quarter of the bag. "Hanschen?" he asked, voice close to cracking. "I-I . . . Hansi." His voice was weak.

"You're doing great, baby." The boy leaned down, letting soft kisses feather along Ernst's lower back. "So good."

The tears were starting to build up. Ernst could feel them in his chest, waiting there, another ache in his body. "I don't . . . I . . ." He let his head fall forward, trying to slow his breathing, trying to focus on Hanschen 's fingers instead of the liquid inside him. "Okay," he whispered,voice cracking as the first tears slid down his cheeks.

The flow continued and Hanschen slowed the flow without a say so after five minutes or so. "You're taking it so well, Ernie," he cooed. "You've got half." He usually didn't tell Ernst how much he'd taken, but it had been awhile since they'd done this and he didn't want the boy to break before he managed to get both quarts in.

"Half?" Ernst asked, voice timid, as if he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disconcerted.

 

THATS ALL I CAN DO IM SORRY


End file.
